The Phantom Brothers
by StoriesOfAWizard
Summary: Danny Fenton has a brother one year older than him, and they both go into the hole in the wall known as the Fenton Ghost portal and try to fix it, but with a press of a button their worlds change. Is it for the better or the worse? Both good and bad. *Rated T for conflict, swear words, blood, others things.* (Will update when I can get around to it.)
1. Chapter 1

**-Start_ telepathic transmission-_**

Chapter 1: The Ghost Portal incident.

The last day of summer vacation at the Fenton house is all nice and dandy till Danny Fenton came stumbling down the stairs almost falling down, still half asleep form staying up last night. While rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Danny took notice of his older siblings in the kitchen. Jazz Fenton the oldest sibling had her face shoved into another one of her books, refreshing her knowledge so she would be ready for the new school year. Danny took a seat at the table as his brother, Brandon Fenton, place down a plate of scramble eggs, bacon, and two flap-jacks.

Brandon is the second born of the Fenton family, but he is the second tallest member of the said family. Another key factor about Brandon is that he never have got a haircut, leaving him with a shaggy midnight-black mane. He is also the voice of reason for the family, but tends to have arguments about fantasy various reality with Jazz and his mother.

"Morning little bro." Brandon greeted with a smile as he went back to prepare breakfast for the rest of the family.

"Morning Brandon." Danny replied with a yawn as he started to eat the well cooked food.

"Danny, are you ready for school tomorrow?" Jazz ask after she set her book down, getting a defeated sigh.

**(Author's Note: The clothes that Brandon wears are a pair of gray cargo pants, a solid dark blue t-shirt, a pair of custom made all terrain running boots, a silver chain necklace, and small chain crimson ruby earring that is hidden be lion-like mane)**

**-Later after noon-**

Down in the basement/Ghost lab Jazz, Brandon, and Danny stood, watching their parents run about the lab checking the equipment making sure everything is in order so the Fenton Ghost Portal can be turn on for the first time. Jazz had the look of disapproving on her face, while Brandon and Danny had eager looks.

"Ready kids?" Jack asks, holding two plugs in his hands, one plug leading to the portal.

Before they could say anything Jack connected the two plugs together while shouting BONIZE. The Portal let off a shower of sparks before shutting down. Jack looked down in sadness and headed upstairs with Maddie who was trying to cheer him up. Jazz went up shortly after leaving Danny and Brandon.

"Well that was a bummer." Danny said looking at the portal.

"Well no, I was expecting this to happen." Brandon said and walked up to the portal to get a closer look at it.

"You were?" Danny asked.

"Well yes because dad is forgetful person. He most likely forgot to plug up something in the portal." Brandon said looking at the dark hole of the ghost portal.

"Can we mess with later; I've got to meet up with Tucker and Sam at the Nasty Berger." Danny said as he left, leaving Brandon to his own devices and thoughts.

As time passed on from one minute, to ten minutes, to thirty minutes, and finally an hour has passed leaving no idea that Brandon could think of that could fix the portal without getting hurt or killed. "I'll just deal with this tomorrow after school. Hopefully Danny doesn't tell his friends about the portal." Brandon said as he exited the lad and locking it up till later.

**-The next Day-**

The next day moved quickly for Brandon, first was getting up naturally at 5:30 A.M. _(It was due to his free time spent running around the city preforming parkour and free-running thus making his body lean and toned with define muscles, plus working his brain to ensure that Brandon will stay on top of his grades.)_, eat breakfast, wake up Danny at 6:30 A.M. so that he is not late for his first day of high school, leave to school at 7:00 A.M., start taking the lesions at 7:30 A.M. to 11:40 A.M., then at lunch is where the interesting bit happens.

Brandon sitting at the table that he sat at throughout freshmen year eating his lunch while drawing in his near filled sketchbook. But this year Danny, along with his friends: Tucker and Sam were also sitting at the table.

"So, how were your guys first day as freshmen of high school?" Brandon ask after he put away his sketchbook, interrupting the ever growing debate Sam and Tucker were having about what to eat and what to not eat.

"Well, so far it's been great." Danny answered with a smile.

"You got that right Danny; I mean just look at all the hot girls around." Tucker said with a hint of lust in his voice earning a punch in the arm by a discussed Sam.

"What about you Sam?" Brandon simply asked.

"It's different form Junior High." Sam answered with a straight face, hiding her love for Danny but he only sees her as a friend.

Before the group could continue their conversation, until someone yell "FENTON!" causing the whole cafeteria to go dead silent. The person in question was none other than Alexander Carter Baxter, a now an eighteen year old senor, standing at six foot four inches tall (6'4"f.t.) two inches taller than Brandon, Alexander body is a bulky build making him appear intimidating, behind Alexander stood his fourteen year old younger brother Dash Baxter.

All of the students in the room turned the now undivided attention to Brandon and Alexander. Everyone, but the freshmen, knew of the bad blood between the two students. It started ever since Brandon was given the title of "School Student Representative"; the said title was once belonged to Alexander, the loss of the title droved Alexander to hate Brandon with all of his being, which started the whole predicament in the first place.

"Hello Alexander, how was your summer?" Brandon said as he stood up and took a few steps forward.

"Shut the hell up Fenton." Alexander said with his voice full malice.

"Oh, such harmful words to say. I hope that the new school year will go off without a hitch." Brandon said a bit disappointed.

"That silver tongue of yours is getting on my nerves." Alexander said still with anger.

"Because you let it get on your nerves. Also before we continue on, I have three options for you. A; You let go of your anger and hate to me, B; continue to hold your rage and watch your life crumble around you, or C; do something stupid." Brandon said trying to get Alexander to choose the right choice.

After Brandon said that, Alexander stood there deep in thought but still wearing the mask of malice. With a grunt from Alexander, he left the lunch room leaving Dash Baxter with a blank expression, and then Dash went after his brother. After the Baxter brothers left Brandon returned to his lunch table where his brother and his friends were located. Now with the potential fight gone, everyone in the cafeteria returned to their biasness but with some weariness in the atmosphere.

"Well that was suspenseful." Tucker said surprised about the whole ordeal.

"That was awesome; you got to tell me how you did that." Danny said.

"In time little brother, in time." Brandon said.

**-After school-**

With the school day over, Brandon was standing at the front of the school waiting for Danny and his friends. After ten minutes of waiting, the trio exited the building, talking among themselves.

"Hey guys." Brandon called to the trio, getting their attention.

"Hey Brandon." Danny called back.

Now with everyone together, the group began their walk the Fenton Works. Along the four were having idle chic-chat. The Tucker asked the one question that Brandon did not want to hear.

"So, Danny can we check out your parent's lab?" Tucker asks with a hopeful look.

"No." Brandon said simply.

"Why?" Danny asked confused.

"We'll talk about when we get home." Brandon said.

**-Fenton Works: Lab.-**

"I can't believe it." Brandon said as he stood in the lad, watching as Danny entered the lab with his friends following close by. His parents said that Danny can bring his friends down to the lab before they left to get pizza from the local Domino's pizza.

"And you said that they can't check out the lab." Danny said donning a smug grin upon his face.

"Fine, but Sam, Tucker rule one do not touch anything. That means you Tucker." Brandon said laying down the rule that should not be broken because if it was broken, Mr. and Mrs. Manson and Mr. and Mrs. Foley would possibly sue the Fenton family if Tucker and Sam were hurt in any way of form.

After that was said, Danny started to tell his friends about the lab and why it was made. While Danny was conversing with Sam and Tucker, Brandon walked over to the dark hole in the wall known as the Fenton Ghost Portal to examine it again, making sure that Brandon didn't miss anything. Taking a step into the portal, Brandon walked to the back of it to see if there are any crossed wires.

Unknown to Brandon, Danny had put on a white HASMAT suit with black trimmings and entered the portal for Sam so that she could get some photos. Danny, while walking tripped on some loos wires and fell with his hands outstretch hitting the oh-so poorly place 'ON' button that is on the wall of the portal, activating it.

"Um Brandon." Danny said slightly scared.

"Yes?" Brandon ask turning around, his face change form blankness to horror.

"I found what was wrong." Danny said before the two brothers were bombarded with millions of electricity energy influenced by ectoplasm.

The painful howls of the brothers filled and froze Tucker and Sam, watching with horror plastered on their faces as their good, longtime friend Danny and his brother Brandon were subjective to a _painful death._ But unknown to everyone, the ectoplasm is not killing Brandon and Danny; it's changing them on the molecule level.

**_-End telepathic transmission-_**


	2. Chapter 2, The changes (1 of 3)

**Chapter 2, Part 1: The changes and how to deal with them**

**_Brandon's perspective_**

Darkness is all I could see, I think. I can't really feel anything at the moment. How did I end up like this?

_Think... think... think..._

Oh, right, Ghost Portal is what happened to me. I can tell that I'm unconscious, but for how long have I have been unconscious? Well I don't have the answers, so time to wake up.

**_Third person's_** **_perspective _**

Down in the lab of Fenton Works, the body of Brandon, laying on a examination table. His body is covered from head to toe in bandages, covering the burns that littered his body, the burns range from first, second, to third degree burns, but it seems that the burns are fading faster than what should be possible for any common human. Form the state of his condition of Brandon's body, the only thing that is unchanged is his hair, untouched. A few seconds has passed and his eyes open at a very slow pace, like if they don't want to open. When Brandon's eyes fully opened he slowly stood up into a sitting position, looking around the dark lab.

"Must have been out for a day or two." Brandon said to no one in particular.

Brandon got off of the metal table slower than what he thought he should be going. He tried to walk but his body nearly gave out on him, causing Brandon to stagger for a few seconds before he regained hid balance.

"Got to take it slow." Brandon said as he made his way up stares -while using the railing to keep form falling down- to the living room. Once her got to the first level of the house, Brandon notice that the digital clock said it is about 1:27 a.m.

Unable to walk up stares to his bedroom to sleep in his bed, Brandon walk over to the kitchen table as fast as his currently healing body allowed and took a seat. Brandon sat there thinking, trying to put the pieces together of the events that happened while he was unconscious. He deduced that his mother was the one that bandaged him up, given that Maddie did minor in the medical field in collage.

_*Danny must be blaming himself for what happened to us. I got to say something to remove the possible self loathing from his mind.* _Brandon thought looking at his hand. A spark of green energy quickly appeared around Brandon's hand as he looked at it, it surprised him but didn't invoke panic.

"Strange." Brandon said with interest. He tried to get the energy to appear again, but failed. Brandon tired again for a third time and had some success with the green energy.

"Hmm, must be... ghostly energy." Brandon said as the energy faded away. With an idea, Brandon closed his eyes, diving into his mine looking for anything or any feeling that is related to a ghost or ghostly nature. After a minute of looking for the coldness, Brandon found it, mentally grabbed it and embraced it. Then he opened his closed eyes to see a white large ring of energy appear around his waist. Then the ring split in two and one moved up while the other move down, changing his appearance. Brandon was once again surprised that his appearance has changed. The most noticeable changes is that his skin went from light to tan and his hair turned white from black. Brandon then look down at his legs to see that they were replace with a spectral tail starting at the top of his hips.

"Most definitely ghost energy. Must have been caused by the portal." Brandon said as he walked, no floated to the restroom in the first level of the building. Once he reached the restroom, Brandon phased through the door and flicked the light switch, illuminating the small room. Brandon turn to the mirror to see his reflection. In the mirror showed that Brandon eyes are now a dark purple with a dim toxic purple glow coming off of the pupil, they were once a light brown.

"Well the eyes are cool." Brandon said as he left the rest room and turned off the lights. With his new found powers, Brandon garbed some paper, tape, and a pencil to write three notes on it and taped them the inside of the rooms of his family, telling that he is fine and his body is healed of the damages that were inflicted upon it. The reason he did that was to prevent any panic attacks (from his sister or brother), _'tests'_ (from his mother or father), or being smothered to a complete death by a bone crushing family hug. On the note for Danny's room, Brandon wrote something witty to snapped him out of the possible self loathing he is putting himself through.

"With the notes in place, time to get some sleep." Brandon said in a whisper as he flue up to his bedroom. Once there Brandon transformed back into his human part and let his body go intangible to cause all of the bandages to fall off of his body. Brandon now nude in the dark room, he went over to his dresser to get a new pair of underwear and comfy shorts, then headed to bed. Before Brandon fell asleep a thought crossed his head. _Does Danny have ghostly powers as well?_

_**Later at 6 A.M.**_

Jazz was sleeping soundly, until her alarm clock went off. Without any grogginess, Jazz got up and was ready to start the day. After getting a dark blue shirt, light blue pants, a pair of shoes, Jazz headed to her door but stopped because of the note that was tapped to the door. With a peaked interest, Jazz plucked the note from the door and started to read it. As she read the note, Jazz facial features went from interest to shock to relief then back to interest of wanting to know of how her brother's body healed so quickly. Her mother said that it, at most, should take about a two months time for Brandon's body to make a full recovery, but Jazz wondered how Brandon healed under four days. Now, with determination, Jazz left her room and headed to Brandon's room to get the answers she wanted to know. Jazz suspected that her brother was in his room, given the face that he was able to place a note in her room where she could easily find it.

At first Jazz was hesitant to open her brother's door to his room, when she got there, but still proceeded her small quest to get the answers she wanted. When Jazz opened the door to Brandon's room, she was given a shocking surprise.

"How..." Jazz said not believing what she was seeing.

_**Author' Note: Sorry for not putting up the full chapter but the other half will most likely be up a few days after Christmas. So I wouruld like your guys thought about his story.**_


	3. Ch 3: Waking up, and Surprises (2 of 3)

**Hello, and welcome to the second part of Chapter Two of The Phantom Brothers. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2 - Waking up and the Surprise (2/3)**

Jazz stood at the opened door way to her brother's room, shocked beyond belief, staring at the sleeping form of Brandon. Four days ago Brandon was covered in all sorts of burns, but now it's like if it never happened. As Jazz stood there, she was thinking at a hundred miles, trying to come up with ways of how Brandon could fully heal over night, but all of her ideas were ill-logical and removed them from her mind. So with nothing else, Jazz went with the most logical way to get the answers she wanted by getting them from the horse's mouth.

Jazz took one step into the room, only to trip on a trip-wire that she didn't notice and causing her to fall to the ground, making a thud like noise. The sound of Jazz falling to the floor was enough to wake up Brandon form his five hour nap. Jazz, now in a sitting position, was rubbing her nose do to it hitting the floor first.

"Why do you have a trip-wire set up at your door?" Jazz said as she stood up still rubbing her nose.

"In case if dad came in ecto-guns blazing for some lame reason." Brandon said sitting up in his bed.

The two siblings stood/sat there for a minute or two, looking at each other. Brandon sat on his bed with an ever so small hint of a smile on his face, while Jazz stood with her mouth hanging open a bit, bewildered that her brother's body was fully healed. At first Jazz thought that the note was a lie to try to make her feel better about the ordeal the happened a few days ago.

"So are we going to stair at each other or are we going to talk about how is it that my body got to full, perfect health over night?" Brandon said as her stood up form his bed, then after a few stretches he walked to his dresser to grab a simple white shirt to put on to go along with the gray sweatpants Brandon wore to bed earlier the morning.

"Before you star asking questions about my theories that could and possibly would explain my body's current physical state, you will have to wait until mom and dad to wake up, along with Danny." Brandon said as he walked out of his room leaving his sister, whom hates to wait for things to be explained, but with a defeated grunt Jazz followed her brother.

**Location: Kitchen**

** Brandon's Perspective **

As I walked down the stairs, I was thinking up all the possible _'powers'_ I got from the ghost portal. I, also, thought up all the possible problems my _'powers' _could and would bring my way. Worst case scenario is that my family will reject me and/or capture me and experiment on me, along with a interrogation of where their second born is or what happened to him. But I'm the type of person to plan for the worst and hope for the best.

Now with my thoughts shorted, I started my Saturday morning routine; make breakfast for the family.

**Third Person's Perspective**

At the table, Jazz was milling over her thoughts about, well, ghosts. Ever since the Ghost Portal became functional, Jack and Maddie spent a lot of time working on inventions of ghost hunting weapons and medical equipment that would make most advance doctoring researching locations green with envy, because of the hazards ghost hunting could bring, like when Brandon was nearly _'killed' _when the portal activated. The said person is now cooking chocolate chip pancakes along with other foods for the morning.

"You haven't made those in a while." Jazz said after the smell of the pancakes reach her and traveled throughout the house via air vents.

"Yep, and for the reason is that... well you know." Brandon said without turning his attention form his cooking with a barley noticeable.

The two teens in the room didn't really have a conversation form that point because, one; Jazz was holding back, thinking that her brother has P.T.S.D. or something of that nature (witch he doesn't) and that she doesn't want to bring traumatic flash backs (again its not going to happen), and two; Brandon was waiting for the rest of his family to wake up, and what better way to get them up by using one of Jack Fenton's favorite foods.

Not five minutes later, Jack Fenton came stampeding down the satires that would make bison jealous, along without tripping for someone as big as himself. As quick as wind, Jack took a seat at the table of the kitchen wearing a goofy grin. But that grin turn to shock as Jack's eyes laded upon his son's moving, healed, and active body. At first, Jack thought he was seeing things, but diminished it as he notice Jazz sitting next to him.

"Jazz, is it just me or are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jack asked his daughter in a shush tone, trying to go unnoticed but failed to do so.

"No dad, it's him and yes." Jazz replied, still try to find an answer to her questions about her brother.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Your guess is just as good as mine." Jazz said in a somewhat irradiated voice.

As time tick on, but time felt slow for Jazz and her father, both watching Brandon cook and work his way around the kitchen expertly. Soon Maddie walked in to the room looking like zombie, clearly saying that she is not a morning person. She, with sleep still in her eyes, poured herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee and took a seat at the table. A little later, Brandon set five plates on the table, on each of the plates were: two pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. After the food was place down on the table, Danny finally made his way down the stairs much like how his mother did. Now with every one present, they began to eat.

The taste of Brandon's cooking caused Maddie and Danny to fully wake up. Brandon's mother and brother looked at him with surprise, relief, and a bit of guilt from the both of them. Danny felt guilt because he blames himself for turning on the portal with them inside it. Maddie felt guilt because she thought that she failed as a mother.

"Hello~." Brandon said to his family, with some fear for what is about to come, just before he was asked question after question.

**Well what do you think, I like it so far.**

**What do you people think? Tell me in the comments and if any of you readers have and idea tell me, I might use it for future chapters.**


	4. Ch4 Explanations and a ghostly encounter

**Chapter 2 - Explanations and a ghostly encounter (part 3)**

**Fenton Works**

**Third person's Perspective**

After Brandon greeted his family, he was tackled by his mother in a loving hug, all the while being watched by Danny, Jazz, and Jack. Brandon wasn't really doing anything, just letting his mother hug him and shortly after he returned the hug. After the little the hugging moment, Brandon gently pealed off his mother.

"I guess that you guys must have a lot of questions." Brandon said as he sat back down at the table.

Silence fell to the room, not that no one wanted to ask a question, it was that they were too afraid to ask. Brandon look at the facial expression his family shown, hesitation. After a minute or two, Jazz work up the courage to ask a question.

"Didn't you say that you have a theory of how you were able to heal so quickly?" Jazz ask.

"Yes, I did say that. The theory is when I was electrocuted be the portal, it change around one third of my DNA so I can gain a 'healing factor'." Brandon said, quoting the words "healing factor", then started to eat his food he made.

"How do know that?" Danny said.

Brandon didn't answer do to his mouth being full, he got up and walked over to the kitchen counter to get a sharp knife and walked back to the table. Brandon raised his hand along with the knife and cut his hand in three rapid strokes. Every one, but Brandon, watched in horror at what he did, their horror turn into shock as the wounds on Brandon's hand, after being cut, began to heal at a very fast past. Soon the cuts were gone, not even scars were left.

"Danny, does that answer your question?" Brandon ask as he put the blooded knife in the sink to swash off the blood.

"Yes." Danny said, continuing to eat the food before it gets cold, at a slower paste than he did at the begining.

"Anything else that change?" Maddie ask.

"Nope, nothing else." Brandon lied while keeping a straight face.

As time past on and after breakfast, the Fenton family went about their Saturday, in their own way. Jazz went back upstairs to study, Jack and Maddie went down to the basement to work on their inventions, Brandon went upstairs to his room to do something, and Danny... well he wasn't doing anything at the moment.

**Danny's Perspective**

I sat there, at the table, mulling and possessing of what just happened. Ever since the portal episode, a lot of thing have been happening. First with me dubbing my ghost part Danny Phantom and the ecto-pusses getting out of the Ghost Zone through the portal, then that Lunch Lady ghost thing at the school on Friday, and now my brother is up and around like nothing has happened, along with him getting a healing factor...

_...Doorbell rings..._

Who could that be?

**Third person's Perspective**

**Later that Night with Brandon**

That night the Fentons are sleeping soundly, all but one. Brandon had a hard time trying to fall asleep, then out of nowhere his body's temperature plummeted for a few short seconds to let out a bright blue breath of air. This confused Brandon, he got up from bed fully awake and alert. With a hunch he look around his dark bedroom to see if any thing is out of place. When he found nothing, Brandon was about to go back to bed until some rumbling sounds came form the closet. With carefulness of a cat, Brandon tip-towed to the closet door and slowly opened, it just a little. On the inside of the closet stood a ghost of an owl, a Grate Gray most likely.

"Hello?" Brandon said as he fully opened the door.

When Brandon spoke, the owl ghost turned around in alarm and back away ... _cowering_. Brandon tilted his head in confusion do to his parents saying that every and any ghost are beings of great corruption and sin, but the owl ghost appears to be nether. Brandon, now crouching, extended his arm out to the dead bird and the said bird put up one of its wings to cover it's face out of fear. When Brandon's arm made contact with the bird, it stiffened to a statue like state. Not wanting to harm the owl, Brandon gently stroked the owl's back in a clamming fashion. The owl, at first was confused of why Brandon was not hurting it, then the owl started to clam down and enjoyed to petting.

"Now lets get you back to the Ghost Zone before my parents get a hold of you." Brandon said as he stood up with his arm held up for the owl to perch on.

Now Brandon and the owl made their way through the silent and dark house to the Lab down blow.

When the two reach the main flour of the house, Brandon notice the fridge light form the kitchen and told the ghost owl to pull the disappearing act and headed to the light. Brandon walked to the fridge with a small grin on his face.

"Enjoying the midnight snack?" Brandon said, with some cockiness in his voice, causing the person to jump.

The person who jumped let out a "eep" and hit the back of their head on the roof of the fridge. The person rose form the fridge, revealing Jazz. Then Jazz looked at the person who seared her and narrowed her eyes, glaring and also to quickly adjust to the darkness.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Jazz question while nursing the forming bump on the back of her head.

"I could ask you the same thing, sis." Brandon countered.

The two teens stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other. Jazz, letting out a yawn, headed upstairs to her room mumbling about getting sleep. Now alone, Brandon along with the owl ghost headed to the lab door. When Brandon got to the lab door, he found it locked, which it should be never locked. With a grunt, Brandon summoned the white halo of light and transform into his ghostly half. Brandon's ghost half hasn't change since the first time he traansform into it: wearing nothing but white transformation caught the owl ghost by surprised. Brandon gave the owl a look with a raised eye brow and said: "What, never seen a halfa before? Or is it that I'm only in my underwear?"

After saying that, Brandon stopped where he was in confusion about the word halfa and it's meaning, but he put it off for later and walked through the door like how any ghost would: intangible. Now past the locked door, Brandon and the owl made the way down the stairway and into the lab. Even in the dark, anyone could see everything in the lab do to the white metal that was used to make the lab. But the lab is not pitched black, it is bathed in a green glow of the ominous type. Brandon, looking at the portal, did one thing and only did one thing, he brought his palm of his hand to his face, quickly. The reason he did that was do to his parents stupidly, even though that they are scientist, they left the portal open.

"Well, here you go my feathered friend." Brandon said to the ghost owl.

The ghost owl gave Brandon one last look before it flue into the portal, back into the Ghost Zone. Now alone, Brandon was thinking to him self, making future plans and thinking of what his ghost half's wardrobe is going to be.

"For now, back to bed." Brandon said and made his way back up stairs, reverting back into human to go to sleep.

**Author Note: Sorry for not posting for a while, life got in the way along with writer's block. But now Chapter 2 is finished. Do any of you have an idea of what should happen in chapter 3? If so, post it in the comments.**


	5. Chapter 5 (teaser)

Chapter 5: Things happen (Teaser)

**Five days later**

**Third person's perspective**

For the past five days, its been ok for Brandon. Well... that's a lie, really it was hell for Brandon. First, Casper high went form being a great sparkly place to what would be best compared to a old, moldy, unusable, dirty outhouse. Second, thanks to the male members of the Baxter family, Brandon can't go to school any more because of a restraining order form court. Third, Brandon's parents started to home school him because of court order. Lastly, Brandon's Ghostly powers are acting up do to stress from the other events.

We currently find Brandon sitting in his room with a set of head phones on listening to music to help release some pent up stress as well as sitting in a meditative position. After the song ended, Brandon took off the head set and turned off his mp3. After pitting up his mp3, Brandon left his room and headed down satires to the lab and ever since Brandon stated to get home schooled by his parents, he has been learning at a past that is three time faster that what he has learned at the local high school. While walking down the satires, Brandon notice one of his dad's degrees form collage, a teaching degree to be more accurate.

"...That would explain why dad sometimes go on and lecture about his inventions." Brandon said, thinking out loud and continue on he way to the ghost lad.

When Brandon got to the door...

* * *

**Well people this is what I've been working on so far, but with life getting in the way this is what I got and I been working on another story that I'll be posting when i get the first chapter finish, so look out for it.**

**P.S. I thinking about making my OC Brandon who will push Danny to make him into a better hero, but staying as a neutral person that helps for the most part, not taking over.**


	6. Not a chapter, but a Notice

Hey, to all of my readers I'm sorry about not updating any of my sorties. The reason is that my computer is old, my Word Office program expired, and some others things, mostly real life problems. So to make it short, until I get a new computer I'm putting my two stories on pause.

Wizard


End file.
